The scaling of conventional semiconductor devices may be limited by factors including device reliability and increased power consumption. Improvement in the performance of memory and computational devices is continuously pursued. Magnetic tunnel junction structures use relative orientation of two or more magnetic layers to affect resistance of the magnetic tunnel junction structure and may be used in logic and memory devices.